Desde que não tenho você
by Sora Seishin
Summary: Continuação de Costumava Amar. Sem Sydney, Vaughn não teria mais nada.


**Desde que não tenho você**

_Continuação de "Costumava Amar" _

_Alias e seus personagens pertencem a ABC e J.J. Abrams._

* * *

_**I don't have anything, since I don't have you  
**_**- Guns'n'Roses**

Mais uma sala escura e poeirenta, mas em um lugar diferente. Não havia outras pessoas por perto, apenas um policial vestido de azul que passava a cada hora. Michael Vaughn sentou-se na cama dura, sem colchão, presa à parede por enferrujadas correntes de ferro. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, numa atitude desesperada para pensar em alguma coisa que não fosse o que houvesse ocorrido nos últimos instantes. Ou que estivesse para ocorrer dali a pouco. Ou quem fosse encontrar.

Aqueles momentos passaram por seus olhos, ainda que os mantivesse fechados. Sua (ex) mulher, Lauren, com os olhos arregalados em desespero, suplicando por sua própria vida. Ele, sem piedade alguma, apenas um tumulto de ódio explodindo em seu coração, apertando o gatilho e encerrando a vida daquela que outrora amara. Alguns minutos depois, o ruído e as luzes de sirenes rodeando o local, surgindo tão rápido como se pudessem prever o que havia acontecido. Uma explosão, seguida por vários homens de roupas pretas e coletes à prova de balas invadindo a sala que antes era dominada somente por ele, apontando armas e gritando para que largasse a sua. E ele a jogou e, sem qualquer resistência, se deixou ser algemado e levado pelos policiais. Não tinha medo da prisão, de ficar encerrado em uma cela pelo resto de sua vida. Tinha medo do olhar _dela_. Do que _ela_ diria, do que _ela_ pensaria ao vê-lo assim, e ao descobrir o que ele tinha feito. Por mais que _ela_ o amasse, sabia que jamais o perdoaria por ter tirado uma vida humana, por mais escória que ela fosse. E sabia que não teria nada se não a tivesse.

Em outro lugar, longe de seus pensamentos, pôde ouvir o barulho de diversas chaves girando em fechaduras. O ruído enferrujado de uma porta se abrindo, e em seguida, passos apressados se aproximando. Sabia de quem eram aqueles passos, afinal a sua vida inteira havia esperado por eles.

Sydney Bristow parou na frente de sua cela, de braços cruzados, sem saber o que dizer.

Vaughn se levantou, querendo olhar para ela, abraçá-la, dizer que tudo ficaria bem e que logo estariam juntos de novo, mas só pôde colocar um dedo através da grade para tentar tocá-la, sem conseguir levantar a cabeça.

"Syd..."

Ela reprimiu uma lágrima antes de responder, apertando seu próprio braço com força, como se abraçando a si mesma para se consolar.

"Vaughn, você não precisava ter feito aquilo..."

"Syd, eu..."

"Não", interrompeu, "nós poderíamos ter dado um jeito, mas não precisava ter sido assim".

Ele olhou para ela. Estava com os olhos vermelhos e havia marcas roxas embaixo deles, como se tivesse chorado o caminho todo até aqui. Ela abaixou os olhos e esfregou-os, querendo esconder o que ele já havia percebido. Vaughn esticou mais o braço, tocando a blusa dela com os dedos.

"Sydney, vai dar tudo certo... Agora nós podemos ficar juntos".

"Como, Vaughn?", ela explodiu de repente, jogando os braços para cima, desviando do toque dele. "Como iremos ficar juntos agora, se eu estou aqui desse lado e você está aí, dentro dessa cela?"

"Eu tenho advogados, a CIA tem advogados, nós iremos dar um jeito. Lauren é... era uma criminosa, uma assassina, eu tenho certeza de que a lei ficará do nosso lado."

"Não, Vaughn", ela balançou a cabeça. "Porque agora você também é um assassino."

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas fechou-a em seguida. Sim, era verdade, ele era um assassino. Havia matado. Mas por justiça! Lauren havia matado dezenas de pessoas em seu favor, em benefício do Concílio, e quando ele havia tentado avisar os outros, ninguém havia acreditado. Ele havia feito algo bom, havia salvado a vida de sabe-se lá quantas pessoas que ela poderia matar um dia. E havia consumado sua vingança, a sempre fria e cruel vingança, que havia planejado por tanto tempo, retaliando, assim, a destruição que ela havia feito ao seu coração e à sua relação com Sydney.

"Desculpe-me, Vaughn... Mas eu não posso ficar com você. Não depois disso. Não agora."

"Syd, espere... Sydney!"

Mas ela já havia tomado seu caminho de volta. De volta para a liberdade que ele nunca mais veria.

"O que eu vou fazer sem você? Sydney!"

A porta se fechou atrás dela, e os gritos dele ecoaram pela prisão. A última sala poeirenta e escura que veria.


End file.
